


Come ogni bravo figlio

by gabriel_saoghal



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Matricide, Meeting the Parents, Patricide, Step-parents, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_saoghal/pseuds/gabriel_saoghal
Summary: "Una donna e un uomo.All’improvviso, solo adesso riconosci in loro la totale assenza di te.Non ci sei, tra di loro.Non ci sei, lì.In quei capelli castani, in quegli occhi così chiari, in quei lineamenti, in quelle espressioni, tu non ci sei.Non ci sei mai stato.Oh, dea."Missing moment - Genesis kills his parents - hurt - no comfort - angstSe temi come il patricidio o il matricidio urtano la tua sensibilità, ti prego di non leggere.Detto questo, il mio intento è solo quello di descrivere al meglio le emozioni ed il momento così come l'ho immaginato io stessa.Dedicato alla mia bff Moodybluess, che mi sopporta sempre anche quando sforno cose così tristi.





	Come ogni bravo figlio

A Giulia

Entri in quella casa nello stesso modo in cui, anni prima, ne sei uscito.  
Ricordi bene quel momento, è impresso nella tua memoria a fuoco. Non c’è posto per i sentimentalismi, non ora, ma non riesci a fare a meno di pensare a come tuo padre – tuo padre? Hah - anni prima, si sia in qualche modo sforzato di salutarti, prima di lasciarti andare via.  
A come tua madre-… Oh.   
Non è mai stato corretto chiamarli in questo modo, alla luce di ciò che hai scoperto di recente.   
Ora torna tutto. Torna davvero ogni cosa, e per quanto ti sforzi di rimanere distaccato, di agire e basta, la rabbia e la delusione che senti all’altezza del petto ti impediscono di respirare, di pensare lucidamente.   
I loro sguardi, le loro parole, le loro pretese, i loro rimproveri, il loro distacco.  
E’ tutto terribilmente vero adesso, è tutto vicino, così vicino da costringerti a trattenere il respiro per non vomitare, una volta superata la soglia di quella casa.   
Hai pensato più volte a questo momento, negli ultimi giorni. E’ stata una delle prime cose a cui hai pensato.   
Sei entrato in silenzio, così come ne uscisti, anni fa.  
Ma non è una spiazzante e meravigliosa sensazione di libertà che ti accoglie, solo oppressione.   
I mobili, la tappezzeria costosa, i quadri, le foto.  
Le foto.   
Oddio, ti viene davvero da vomitare e vorresti correre fuori, via.   
Via e basta.  
Ma è in questo preciso istante che senti dei passi, ed una persona accorre un po’ preoccupata da un’eventuale intrusione. Una donna.  
Una bella donna, dai capelli scuri. Gli occhi grandi, color del grano.   
Le forme un po’ spigolose, altere ed eleganti, un vestito forse troppo costoso e sofisticato per il luogo in cui vive.  
  
Una donna, _tua madre_, una donna.  
  
Accanto a lei, dopo pochi attimi, un uomo.   
E’ avanti negli anni, ma potresti riconoscerlo anche ad occhi chiusi ed un brivido ti attraversa il corpo così in profondità da spaventarti.  
Ha i capelli biondo cenere, gli occhi azzurri. Un azzurro che non hai mai visto da nessuna parte. Così freddo, così gelido e tagliente che a stento riesci a distinguere la tonalità, non sei mai riuscito a farlo.   
Un uomo che non potresti che definire severo o intimidatorio, a prima vista.  
E, per tua stessa esperienza, anche con una conoscenza quotidiana.  
  
_Tuo padre _– un uomo.   
Una donna e un uomo.   
All’improvviso, solo adesso riconosci in loro la totale assenza di _**te**_.   
Non ci sei, tra di loro.   
Non ci sei, lì.  
In quei capelli castani, in quegli occhi così chiari, in quei lineamenti, in quelle espressioni, tu non ci sei.   
Non ci sei mai stato.   
  
_Oh, dea.  
_  
E’ così palese. Come hai fatto a non accorgertene prima? Non riesci a non lasciarti sfuggire una risata che si trattiene in gola graffiandotela senza remore.  
  
\- Genesis? Genesis, sei tu? -   
  
E’ tua madre – quella donna – a parlare per prima. E’ sorpresa, un po’ intimorita forse, ma soprattutto sorpresa. La vedi in difficoltà, nei suoi occhi riesci quasi a riconoscere quello che hai imparato essere il sollievo, ma sai che non è vero.   
Non può essere vero, assolutamente, su nessun fronte.  
  
Non è possibile.  
  
Fai un mezzo inchino quasi a dimostrare che sì, sei tu.   
Sei tu, brava mamma, complimenti. Hai riconosciuto tuo figlio.   
  
- Oh, dei… -  
  
La voce le trema.  
  
\- Genesis. Ti avevano dato per disperso in azione. Sei- ...-  
  
Suo padre.  
_NO-_  
No. Quell’_uomo_.  
Lo interrompi, prima che continui. Prima che continuino entrambi.  
  
\- Si. Sono vivo e sono qui. Incredibile. Lo avreste mai detto? Io, _vostro figlio_, proprio io. Quel pazzo, indisciplinato, ingrato di vostro figlio. Spero di avervi fatto una splendida sorpresa...-  
  
E sorridi, già.  
Sorridi e ti avvicini a lui, lo guardi, non sai che espressione abbia il tuo volto, ma sei piuttosto sicuro che tuo-… che quell’uomo non ci stia facendo caso.   
Come ogni volta, come sempre.  
  
\- _Padre..._-  
  
Annunci, cerimonioso. Un saluto subdolo, eccessivo, il sarcasmo è così evidente nel tuo tono di voce da stupire anche te. Il risentimento scivola in ogni suono di quella parola macchiandola di derisione.  
Ti volti verso la donna.   
Ti avvicini a lei, le posi una mano su una guancia e sotto la pelle rossa dei tuoi guanti senti la morbidezza della sua pelle.  
  
\- _Madre_. -   
  
E sorridi, ancora, lasciando scivolare le dita lungo la sua guancia come se avessero perso ogni forza e ogni volontà di stare lì, su quel volto consapevolmente sconosciuto.   
Lei rimane in silenzio.   
Lui rimane in silenzio, ti guarda mentre cammini distrattamente nel salotto, accarezzando le cornici con le foto. I mobili. Gli occhiali da vista di tuo padre, sulla scrivania di fronte alla finestra principale dell’abitazione.  
  
\- Non è cambiato niente qui, vedo. Ah, ci avete sempre tenuto alle apparenze. Immagino che tutti vi facciano ancora i migliori complimenti ogni volta che mettono piede in questa casa, vero? Che splendida dimora… Così _perfetta_. Mi sembra quasi che non sia passato un giorno.-  
  
Ti avvicini alla libreria. E’ sempre stato il tuo punto preferito della casa. Tutti quei libri, tutte quelle poesie. E’ qui che hai scoperto _quel_ volume, quella prima edizione di _quel_ poema.   
  
\- Eppure… i giorni sono passati. Sono passati anni. Voi…. _siete vecchi_ . -  
  
Il disprezzo nella tua voce è tanto evidente quanto lo sconcerto negli occhi di tua madre.   
Oh, dea.  
Di quella donna.   
Nessuno dei due sembra voler aprire bocca, quindi continui. Non hai la minima intenzione di fermarti, non ora, non adesso che sei qui, _non adesso_.  
  
\- Vecchi. Circondati dallo stesso, identico, lussuoso, patetico, schifoso, deleterio ciarpame di cui vi siete sempre vantati. Fa quasi ridere pensare che anche io facevo parte di questo. Vi piaceva così tanto-...-   
  
\- Genesis, cosa dici? Oh, dei, ero così preoccupata. Quando ho saputo che eri stato dichiarato disperso io e tuo padre...-  
  
\- Oh, _come vi piaceva_ farmi pensare di essere alla stregua di _/questo/_ . -   
  
Le tue mani si appoggiano su un soprammobile. Sembra un vaso. Un contenitore di qualche tipo, non ti interessa.   
Lo prendi tra le mani e lo fai semplicemente cadere a terra. Il rumore è assordante, e frammenti di porcellana bianca si disperdono su tutto il pavimento. La donna sussulta, sembra voglia parlare. L’uomo è sul punto di farlo quando prendi un antico orologio d’argento appoggiato sulla scrivania.   
Lo lasci cadere a terra.  
Molle ed ingranaggi riempiono le setole di quel tappeto finemente decorato.  
  
\- ...o questo… -

Un altro oggetto.  
  
\- oh, come potrei dimenticare questo. -   
  
\- Genesis. -  
  
Rimani fermo con la mano a mezz’aria.  
Il tono dell’uomo è….  
è come è sempre stato.   
Per un attimo senti il respiro fermarsi. Lo stomaco ti si stringe come se la stessa mano di quella persona avesse avuto la forza di trapassarti e afferrarti le interiora.  
Dea, è sempre la stessa sensazione. Non cambia mai.   
E’ un avvertimento, un tono che hai sentito fin troppe volte in vita tua.   
Ora basta.  
  
\- No. -  
  
_No_.  


\- Shh. No.  _ No no no _ ,  padre . Non voglio che tu parli. Non voglio che voi parliate, non voglio sentire una parola uscire da quelle luride labbra  che nella vita sono solo servite a mentire. A mentire a me ogni giorno, ogni giorno da quando sono nato. O dovrei dire, forse… da quando il professor Hollander mi ha portato qui, giusto? Se non mi sbaglio è stato proprio lui. \-   
  
Gli occhi della donna sembrano vacillare, sorpresi, mentre porta una mano all’avambraccio del marito. Quest’ultimo sembra voler dire qualcosa. Apre le labbra tre o quattro volte prima di richiuderle.   
  
\- Padre andiamo, non  _ boccheggiare _ , per la Dea. Vi ho detto che non voglio sentire le vostre voci pietose, ma se devi dire qualcosa dilla. Non ti sei mai fatto problemi a sputarmi in faccia, o vado errato in questa mia infantile considerazione? -   
  
E sorridi.  Ancora.  
E tuo padre, quell’uomo, ti guarda, sospira.   
Non dice nulla per attimi interminabili e tu, all’improvviso, vorresti solo che iniziasse a parlare.  
E a llo stesso  modo , vorresti che la sua voce venisse cancellata, annichilita, uccisa.   
Tempo al tempo, ti ripeti, con calma.  
Certo, con calma.  
  
\- Quindi sai tutto. -   
  
_ Dea.  
Oh. _   
Non sai bene quantificare la sensazione di sconfortevole ira e delusione nel sentire quelle parole, pronunciate da quella voce rauca, e vecchia. E consapevole.   
Per un istante, un minuscolo istante veloce quanto un battito di ciglia, hai desiderato che smentisse tutto. Che insistesse, che mostrasse un vago interesse, del tatto, forse. Una preoccupazione.   
Che si mostrasse pentito.  
Ma nei suoi occhi non c’è pentimento. Non lo hai mai visto e non avrai mai il piacere di vedere quell’emozione nei suoi occhi.  
Lo stesso vale per tua madre, quella donna insulsa che finge emozioni che non le appartengono.  
Lei rimane in silenzio, aggrappata al braccio di suo marito come se fosse terrorizzata di affondare, di cadere e di non tornare mai più in piedi o in superficie.   
Donna debole.   
  
\- ...che reazione magnifica, signor Rhapsodos. Sono onorato di portare lo stesso cognome di un uomo tanto sensibile e premuroso nei confronti dei suoi cari. O forse io non rientro nella lista, ora che ci penso,  _ ah _ . Che stupido errore, forse avevi ragione a  darmi del falli to .  D’altronde lo sento sempre più spesso, ultimamente.  Hai sempre avuto ragione su tutto, ma sono io che sono stato troppo cieco, troppo avventato, _ troppo _ . Non è vero? -   
  
\- ...perch é sei tornato? Per mostrare la tua ingratitudine? Per sottolineare ancora una volta, davanti ai nostri occhi,  quanto nostro figlio non-- -  
  
Senti lo stomaco accartocciarsi in una stretta impietosa che ti fa quasi venire voglia di rimettere sul costoso tappeto su cui appoggi i piedi.   
  
\- La mia… la mia ingratitudine?  La mia…  _ ingratitudine _ ?-  
  
Lo interrompi, ti senti morire, senti i piedi muoversi da soli e arrivare esattamente di fronte a quell’uomo, tanto vicino da sentire il suo respiro.   
  
\- Non osare parlarmi in questo modo, quando sai benissimo, sai benissimo che io non ho mai fatto altro nella mia vita che cercare la vostra, la  _ tua  _ approvazione. E nonostante tutti i miei sforzi, non ho mai visto altro che rassegnazione e disprezzo nei tuoi occhi,  _ padre _ . Non ho mai visto altro, e questa  _ donna _ che ha sempre finto di essere mia madre, questa donna che non ha mai mosso un dito, detto una parola in mio favore. Le hai rubato il libero arbitrio e il dono della favella, oltre ad esserti infilato tra le sue gamb- ...-  
  
Il rumore secco di cinque dita contro una guancia magra riempiono il salotto.   
Non ti rendi subito conto di quello che è successo, ma il dolore bruciante sulla pelle e gli occhi puntati contro il tavolo da pranzo piuttosto che sul volto di tuo padre ti permettono di fare due più due.   
Si, perché per un istante, non eri più tu.   
Per un piccolo, minuscolo, istante, sei stato un piccolo ammasso di lurida umiliazione.   
Ci metti un po’ a riprenderti, a girare il volto, a sollevare lo sguardo.   
Quello di tuo padre vacilla.   
  
\- … Oh. Direi quasi nostalgico, padre. Non posso tuttavia dire che mi sia mancato. -   
  
Sussurri divertito,  amareggiato. Li vedi indietreggiare, o quanto meno è tua madre a farlo. Da lei, da ogni parte di lei, sgocciola inesorabile quel contaminato ed inutile senso di colpa.  
  
\- Sapete, forse è meglio non tirarla troppo per le lunghe. In fondo ho tante cose da portare a termine, dei posti in cui andare. Ah, certo, tranquilli non preoccupatevi. Risolveremo prima tutto quello che ci riguarda. -  
  
\- Cosa vuoi da noi, Genesis? Ti abbiamo dato tutto. Non ti abbiamo mai fatto mancare nulla, mai, in ogni momento che hai vissuto sotto questo tetto. Non c’è nulla da risolvere se non la tua ingratitudine e la tua vergognosa condotta nei confronti di tua madre. Sei sotto questo tetto, sotto questa casa. Quello che mi aspetto è che tu mi obbedisca. Che mi dia il dovuto rispetto. Che tu sia un bravo figlio.-  
  
\- Caro, aspetta, non parlargli così.  Nostro figlio---…. -  
  
-Ora. Dovete. FINIRLA. -  
  
La rabbia nella tua voce è pari solo alla violenza con cui un firaga colpisce il lato più lontano della casa, dove si trova la libreria. Prende fuoco immediatamente, rischiara l’ambiente, e tu ti senti quasi rassicurato dal calore che senti improvvisamente provenire dalla tua sinistra.   
Tuo padre sembra allarmato più del solito, e finalmente lo mostra. Vorrebbe chiaramente correre a spegnere l’incendio, così come tua madre sembra stare per avere un attacco di cuore, ma no.   
No.   
E’ solo spaventata, come chiunque lo sarebbe in una situazione simile.   
E’ un insano piacere quello che provi, oltre a quel dolore così profondo da impedirti di respirare bene, da sottrarti secondo dopo secondo tutta la tua lucidità.   
  
\- Io non sono vostro figlio. Continuate ad insistere ed insistere ed insistere, ma io non sono vostro figlio, io non lo sono mai stato, io-… voi mi avete mentito, voi mi avete tradito, voi… voi siete solo le persone a cui è stato dato il compito di controllarmi, di monitorarmi, di farmi sentire piccolo, inutile, insubordinato, diverso, in attesa che quei bastardi ignobili mi riprendessero tra le loro fila. Non sono mai stato un figlio, non sono mai stato un essere umano, non sono mai stato nient’altro che un abominio in incubazione, un… un  _ mostro _ . Un mostro imperfetto, mal riuscito,  incompleto, destinato ad autodistruggersi, a svanire e qui, proprio in questa casa, non provavo altro che questo. Io me ne sono andato, me ne sono andato e speravo di averlo fatto per mia scelta, ma niente è stata una mia scelta, niente lo è mai stato, ma adesso….-  
  
\- Genesis. -  
  
\- Adesso basta. Ogni respiro… ogni passo….  o gni parola… ogni azione. Sarò io, sarò io e solo io a farlo. Sarà questo… questo mostro, questo abominio che voi, cani schifosi, avete tenuto sotto controllo per conto loro, a decidere. A decidere per sé, per voi, per tutte le persone che si metteranno ancora una volta tra me e quello che desidero. -  
  
Sei  sul baratro che porta alla più pura isteria e lo senti.   
Tua madre ti guarda, gli occhi grandi e spalancati. E’ sull’orlo delle lacrime e lo sai, la conosci, così come sai che non c’è più  _ dolcezza _ , non c’è mai stata. Non c’è più  _ gloria _ , non c’è mai stata. Non c’è più  _ famiglia _ , non c’è mai stata. Non c’è più  _ onore _ .   
  
-….e cosa….cosa desideri, Genesis? -

  
  
E’ tua madre questa volta a parlare. E’ incerta, non sei nemmeno sicuro di averla davvero sentita, tanto è flebile ora il suo tono di voce e ti fa male, è un dolore così pungente e ti strazia il petto, lo stomaco, la testa. Tuttavia sorridi alla sua domanda, sarebbe facile rispondere se solo lei capisse. Se solo lei si sforzasse.  
Così come si è sforzata, per la prima volta in vita sua, a chiedergli cosa desiderasse.   
Inspiri a fondo mentre un rumore sordo, forte e improvviso si unisce al crepit ì o delle fiamme.   
Un’enorme ala nera lascia la tua schiena, una sola, lunghissima, meravigliosa, mostruosa.  
Lo spavento è tale da costringere tua madre a portarsi una mano alle labbra per non urlare, e tuo padre si sforza fino allo spasmo di non scappare fuori dalla porta d’ingresso, istintivamente.   
In ogni caso sarebbe inutile.   
  
\- ... _ **essere umano… madre** _ . -   
  
E non lo avevi previsto, ma la voce che abbandona il tuo petto raschia in gola e ti fa male, è fragile e a stento riesci a pronunciare ogni suono nel modo giusto. Inspiri a fondo  ancora una volta , mentre il fuoco alla tua sinistra ha già iniziato a divampare, a divorare altri mobili, altri oggetti di quella casa perfetta.   
I tuoi genitori-... quelle  _ persone _ sembrano allarmate, vorrebbero fare qualcosa, ma prima di tutto non riescono a muoversi.   
E non riescono a muoversi perché sono  _ terrorizzate _ .  
Non riesci a trattenere una risata amara a quella vista, facendo un mezzo inchino per la platea.  
Quante volte hai visto sguardi simili negli occhi delle persone.   
E quante volte sei stato proprio tu a mettere fine alle loro vite.   
  
- _ La mia anima, corrotta dalla vendetta _

_ha sopportato il tormento per trovare la fine del viaggio  
nella mia salvezza e nel tuo sonno eterno.  
La leggenda racconterà di ….sacrificio alla fine del mondo.  
Il vento viaggia sulla superficie dell'acqua _

_ In silenzio, ma inarrestabile. _ -  
  
\-  Genesis- …. -  
  
Non aspetti un altro secondo.   
Non aspetti un altro momento.   
Rapier è nella tua mano destra, la lama rossa scintilla come quelle fiamme, come i tuoi capelli, come i tuoi occhi infusi di mako.

  
Rapier è nella tua mano destra.

_  
E’ nel petto di tuo padre._

  
E’ nel tuo stesso petto mentre vedi da vicino, forse troppo vicino, i suoi occhi spalancarsi, la sua voce spegnersi, le sue mani tremare, le sue labbra separarsi, il suo odio, la sua ragione, la sua freddezza, il suo sangue.  


Tua madre urla.   
Non ci fai troppo caso.

  
Non fai caso a niente.   


Fai caso solo al dolore che senti, così forte da riuscire a stento a rimanere ancora dentro di te. Infierisci mentre giri la lama, prima di estrarla dal corpo di quello sconosciuto.  


Dal corpo di tuo padre.  


_Dal corpo di quello sconosciuto. _

  


Non lasci il tempo a tuo padre, non lasci il tempo a tua madre, né a te stesso, soprattutto a te stesso. L’urlo d ella donna si tr asforma in un rantolìo sommesso mentre senti la lama della tua spada squarciarle le carni con facilità. Con troppa facilità.

  
Quel rantolìo. 

_Parole._

  
La osservi, la guardi negli occhi e ti sembra di non essere lì. Ti sembra che tutto questo nemmeno ti riguardi e non respiri, mentre tua madre-… quella donna, quella sconosciuta solleva una mano, sorride. Sorride, ti sfiora una guancia, ti sfiora i capelli. 

Parla.   


**Ti voglio bene.**

  
Sorride, e poi improvvisamente non sorride più.   


Rimani così.   
Non sai per quanto. Rimani così a guardarla. A vedere i suoi occhi spegnersi, le labbra schiudersi, il dolore sparire dal suo viso. Quelle piccole rughe di espressione svanire su quel volto che pare ringiovanire di anni.   
Rimani a guardarla, mentre ciondola pietosamente dalla tua spada, mentre è lì in piedi solo perché la tieni sollevata.   
Senti le sue ultime parole ripetersi nella tua testa come il peggiore degli incubi e il migliore dei sogni.   
Ti senti male, ti senti male.    
_ Vorresti vomitare. _   
La lasci scivolare a terra, lentamente, e osservi la lama della tua spada.  
Non c’è sangu e.   
_ C’è _ sangue, ma è quasi impossibile notarlo a causa del colore della tua arma e della tua uniforme.  S i vede lì, sul pavimento, espand ersi tra le fughe delle assi in legno, sparire tra di esse.   
  
_ \- Per diventare la rugiada che… disseta la terra…. - _

  
E’ solo un mormor ì o, un sussurro tanto basso da risultare impercettibile anche a te stesso.   
Senti i tuoi stessi lineamenti distorcersi, sforzarsi all’inverosimile mentre le lacrime ti scivolano sul volto e non ti eri nemmeno accorto del fatto che stessi piangendo. Stai piangendo e non dovresti.   
Stai piangendo come un essere umano, e non dovresti.   
Sembri un povero disperato. 

  
_ Sembri un bambino. _   
  
_ \- Per risparmiare le sabbie, mari, i cieli…. Ti offro questo… - _   
  
Inspiri a fondo, chiudi gli occhi.   
Ti inginocchi, senti un suono umido sotto i tuoi stivali.   
E’ soffocante. E’ straziante.   
_   
Gli occhi di tua madre. _   
  
E’ straziante.  
  
E’ quello che volevi.  
  
_ \- ….sacrificio silenzioso. -  _   
  
Allunghi una mano, gli occhi vitrei di quella donna sembrano quasi vivi, a causa della luce delle fiamme che stanno iniziando a divorare quella casa. Passi le dita con delicatezza sulle  sue  palpebre. Queste si chiudono. Sembra quasi che stia dormendo. Sembra quasi viva.   
  
Sembra viva.  
  
Inspiri.   
  
_ Gli occhi di tua madre. _   
  
Sarai un bravo figlio.  Seppellirai i loro corpi come ogni bravo figlio.   
Pregherai per loro, poi li maledirai. 

  
_ Come ogni bravo figlio.  _


End file.
